


Best of Mothers

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex and Thomas can actually talk, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Gen, Minor Character Death, Mothers Day, Past Character Death, some light swearing, sorta - Freeform, well not really but you’ll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hamilton sat at his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper uselessly- pointless lines looping on the paper... Today was Mother’s Day.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson, Pre-Relationship - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Best of Mothers

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to all the moms and motherly figures in our lives!

Hamilton sat at his desk, scribbling on a piece of paper uselessly- pointless lines looping on the paper. On a normal Sunday, he would be furiously typing notes and preparing for his next presentation. But today… he was thrown off kilter when he realized that today was no ordinary Sunday. No, today was _Mother’s Day _.__

__It had started when he had walked outside his apartment. Normally, he would be too lost in his thoughts to notice the surrounding sights- they were more vague shadows in the back of his mind when he didn’t care to acknowledge them and their presence. However,today was different. As soon as he walked outside his apartment, he noticed all the flowers sitting in the storefront windows. Noticed the cakes proclaiming “World’s Best Mom” and “Happy Mother’s Day!” in colorful icing with flowers in the corners in bakery windows. Noticed every little part of stupid, tacky gifts._ _

__Hamilton saw a variety of people running into the bakery and coming out with boxes that emitted delicious odors. He saw a few young people run into a Hallmark store and join the fray of people trying to find the perfect card last minute._ _

__Of course, he didn’t blame them for forgetting. It would be hypocritical for him to have judged them, really. Hamilton was fine. He did not feel the little ping of anger that sparked in his chest as he walked to the office on behalf of mothers that deserved better from their children and spouses._ _

__On an odd Sunday, Burr would be huddled in his office typing furiously on his laptop. Because they were both orphaned with no family, they would go get a drink or two (because they couldn’t very well walk into the office the next day hungover) after work on Mother’s Day and try to forget the fact that they had nothing worth celebrating. But this year, Burr was spending it with his wife, who was now expecting. Hamilton got the feeling that he’d be alone for the day, left to wallow in misery without any visitors._ _

__It didn’t surprise him when he found himself looking at the old, old photo from a lifetime ago of his mother. It had creases and parts of it were beginning to fade along the edges- an unsurprising fact, as he always had it tucked into his wallet._ _

__He got lost in her smile- kind, loving, _motherly _. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight, mirroring the ocean behind her, slightly creased alluding to the crows feet and laugh lines she would get in the future. If only she lived so long that he could’ve seen them. Her hair was a mess of fiery red curls that Hamilton remembers was so soft to the touch.___ _

____He doesn’t realize that his cheeks are wet and he’s sobbing until there’s a knock on the doorframe- he hadn’t bothered to close it. A million thoughts rush in his head all at once, a cacophony of “whyyy didn’t I close the door!?”, “why are my cheeks wet? am I crying?!”, “who the hell is knocking?”, and “ughhh why right now???”_ _ _ _

____He looks up and instantly wishes that the floor could swallow him whole… or at least transport him to the floor below. He presses the heels of his hands to his face, trying and failing to rid the tears from his face, while saying,_ _ _ _

____“What the hell do you want right now, Jefferson?” he tries to sound angry, but the effect is ruined with the mess of his face- tearstained and flushed. Jefferson only smirks a little more, flashing a sliver of white teeth. He takes Hamilton’s question as an invitation to stroll into the office- it’s not- carrying a thick manila folder full of documents that look seconds away from spilling out of it and falling to the floor._ _ _ _

____“I need you to look over these.”_ _ _ _

____Hamilton nods mutely, then gestures to Jefferson to put the file on his desk. His lack of verbal response- or attack- seems to perplex Jefferson and shows as such on his face._ _ _ _

____Instead of striding out of the room in his usual fashion after dropping files off or giving a demand, Jefferson pulls out the chair opposite Hamilton's and sits, gracefully folding his long limbs under him. “So it seems as if you’ve caught me at one of my better moods… what’s wrong Hamilton?”_ _ _ _

____He wants to be shocked. To be angry and argue. But right now, he’s too tired to do anything._ _ _ _

____“I- um… it’s Mother’s Day,” Hamilton responds dully. Jefferson rolls his eyes, folding his hands in his lap._ _ _ _

____“So...Your phone didn’t send you a notification? You forget to buy a card or something?” Jefferson smirks, arrogance and nonchalance laced his tone._ _ _ _

____Hamilton’s temper flares up and he’s unable to stop the angry, “My mother is _dead _!”___ _ _ _

______He regrets his outburst instantly, but at least that lazy smirk falls off Jefferson’s face in a heartbeat._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I...oh… My sincerest apologies,” he says, trying to recover himself. Hamilton sighs and rubs at his face, smearing the drying tears further along his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s… fine. She’s been gone a long time...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There’s a tentative pause as Jefferson leans back into the chair._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tell me about her?” It’s a question, spoken hesitantly and quietly- already so unlike the man he presented to the world, no longer commanding the presence of the room with confidence. Hamilton gnaws at his lip and looks at the photo that he had placed on the desk when Jefferson walked in._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well… uh. You know how I immigrated here, right?” At Jefferson’s nod, Hamilton continues, “Where I… grew up, it wasn’t… it wasn’t good. It was extremely hard to do anything. I had to pretty much slave away to get my ticket here, to the states. We were… poor, to put it lightly. She worked really hard to take care of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jefferson opens his mouth, but no words, nor words come out. He closes his mouth._ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s hard to see all these people run around the streets and pick stupid cards and gifts and flowers that probably won’t last a week. They don’t… they don’t know how good they have it. These people… their moms do so much for them and they don’t do anything for the people that they claim do so much for them. I remember having to work my ass off for weeks, when I was seven years old, just so that we could afford to have a dinner that wasn’t made up of canned goods!” he finishes, letting out a forced breath._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now, Jefferson’s eyes are trained on the ground, studying the carpet as if he’s never seen such a thing. Throughout Hamilton’s monologue, his eyes have flickered from the floor to the photograph on the desk and back to the floor._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he speaks, his eyes meet Hamilton’s, an echo of pain within them. “I’m sorry. I was never particularly close with my mother. But.. My wife… she always wanted children.” He lets out a rueful sigh, shoulders slumping forward._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hamilton quirks his brow and tries to spy a glance at the man’s hands, momentarily distracted from his internal wonderings on why he shared so much with Jefferson of all people, and says, “You’re married?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The man shakes his head, his expression full of sadness, “Not anymore… Mar- she died... in childbirth. The baby didn’t make it either, “ he bites his lip. “She would have made an amazing mother…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry for your loss,” and Hamilton finds himself being truly sincere. Jefferson’s lips quirk up into what be a smile but it’s gone so quickly that it was almost as if it wasn’t there at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thanks,” he says, then abruptly stands up and looks at the door. Gesturing awkwardly, he says, “I have some things I still need to finish.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He walks to the door and Hamilton can’t help but say,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jefferson.” The man in question turns._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t think that this changes anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Of course, Hamilton,” he responds amusedly, and continues to walk past the threshold._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hamilton’s still in a semi-dazed state when he realizes that the other chair is still pulled out. Rolling his eyes, he shrieks exasperatedly,_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Jefferson! Come back here and push in the damn chair!”_ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this on Mother’s Day and was spending time with my own mother, so if this seems a little rushed, my sincere apologies. [Tumblr](https://bladesnflannel.tumblr.com)  
> -J


End file.
